Banshee (Phantom Rider, Watcher Datafile)
BANSHEE Rider Unlockable 15 XP Banshee was a wild stallion tamed by Carter Slade when he first became the Ghost Rider (later known as Night Rider or Phantom Rider) in the 1800's. Though he originally had no supernatural abilities, Banshee's spirit now serves as the steed of Hamilton Slade, the current Phantom Rider, when he is possessed by the spirit of Carter Slade. Banshee was also the steed of Lincoln Slade, the second Phantom Rider. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D4 Distinctions Eerie Glow/Ectoplasmic Form, Phantom Rider’s Mount, Wild White Stallion Power Sets EQUINE PHYSIOLOGY Enhanced Senses D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8 SFX: Bucking. Against a single target double Enhanced Strength, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by activating an opportunity. SFX: Into the Night. Shutdown Banshee to leave your current scene in an outdoor or exposed location. Spend 1 PP/a die from the doom pool to recover power and join the next scene after it begins. SFX: Ride Like the Wind. Step up or double Enhanced Speed for the rest of the scene, then step back to D6 for the next Action Scene. Recover by activating an opportunity. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Equine Physiology power to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. Limit: Mount. Shut down Affiliation dice, Distinctions and Specialties of Banshee. Add its power set to a character. Banshee has its own stress tracks. Physical stress received by a character riding Banshee may be shifted to physical stress for Banshee at no cost. If it becomes stressed out shut down Banshee. Shutdown Banshee and gain 1 PP/add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Take a recovery action to reactivate. or GHOST HORSE Airwalking D8, Enhanced Senses D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Intangibility D10 SFX: Bucking. Against a single target double Enhanced Strength, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by activating an opportunity. SFX: Ghostmare. Step up or double Airwalking for the rest of the scene, then step back to D6 for the next Action Scene. Recover by activating an opportunity. SFX: Into the Night. Shutdown Banshee to leave your current scene in an outdoor or exposed location. Spend 1 PP/a die from the doom pool to recover power and join the next scene after it begins. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend 1 PP/a die from the doom pool to ignore physical stress or trauma, unless caused by mystical effects. Limit: Ghost. Gain 1 PP/Step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die when affected by spirit-specific complications or magic. Limit: Mount. Shut down Affiliation dice, Distinctions and Specialties of Banshee. Add its power set to a character. Banshee has its own stress tracks. Physical stress received by a character riding Banshee may be shifted to physical stress for Banshee at no cost. If it becomes stressed out shut down Banshee. Shutdown Banshee and gain 1 PP/add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Take a recovery action to reactivate. Specialties Acrobatic Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Animal Category:Mount Category:Old West